A Year to Remember
by SassyPurpleUnicorn
Summary: When Mitchie's mom dies and Mitchie is forced to move in the a drunk of a father. She has to move across the country to California. Will she be able to leave Shane and Caitlyn behind? Will her whole world fall apart? rate M for Juicey ;) scenes and language
1. Goodbye

_**Chapter One: Goodbye…**_

"Mom, I'm home!" I yell into the house. It feels too empty. I go into the kitchen and grab a soda out of the fridge and pull out my phone. I have a missed call and a voicemail.

I dial my voice mail number.

"_You have one unread voicemail"_

A small pause…

"_Hello, is this Mitchie Torres's phone number? This is Bayonne Hospital calling. I am Dr. Martin. I am calling because you mother has been brought in because she was in a terrible car accident and she was shot._ –I scream 'what?'- _She is in surgery now. We would like you to come down to the critical center as soon as you can."_

The phone goes dead as I hang up and run to my car. I start my car and dial Shane's number.

"_hullo?" _a sleepy Shane answers the phone.

"S-shane…. M-m-my m-mom s-she's in the –h-hospital…" I wipe away my tears as I pull out of my drive way.

"_What?! Mitchie, The guys and I will meet you there! Don't go in without us!" _You can tell that woke him right up.

"T-thanks, Shane! Meet me at the critical center at Bayonne Hospital." I hang up and start my way to down town, Bayonne. I arrive at the hospital at the same time that Shane, Jason and Nate do. We rush in and I ask for Connie Torres and the nurse goes to get the doctor.

Dr. Martin comes out with a pained look on her face. She walks up to us, "Mitchie, right?"

"Y-yeah…" I look at her and Shane wraps his arms around my waist from behind me.

"I think you might want to sit down for this…" She says and I shake my head and she continues, "I'm sorry Miss Torres, we did all we could but she lost too much blood during the surgery to get the bullet out. Your mother was shot by a sniper rifle. After she was hit she got hit on the driver's side by a tractor trailer."

"NO!" I sink to the ground crying my eyes out, "mom….. No she can't die! She promised me she would never leave me!"

"Mitchie…" Shane hugs me. I cry into him.

"Nate, Jason, take my car home, I'm going to drive Mitchie in her car." Shane picks me up and takes me out to my car. He puts me into the back seat and he gets in the driver side.

We get to my house and I run inside and lock myself in the bathroom. I know Shane is running after me but I don't care. I lock the bathroom door and turn on my shower I just sit under the running water crying. Shane keeps yelling and banging on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I scream.

"Mitchie, come on babe! Let me help you. Please!" He yells through the door, "If you don't unlock this door in two minutes, I swear I will break it down!"

I don't answer and he starts kicking the door and after about five minutes he breaks it open.

"Shane, don't. Please I just want to be alone!" I stand up and whisper. I grab a towel and walk into my room.

He follow's me and I look at him and he turns around as I get dressed into dry clothes.

"Decent…" I look away as he hugs me.

"Mitchie, please babe, talk to me…." He begs me as I pull away. I shake my head and sit on my bed where my key board is.

"Shane I can't talk it out. I have to use music to get it out of my system. I can't just talk mom away like this never happened…."I pause, "Shane, I just realized something…."

"Oh no, no no no no no! Don't say it please, please don't say it… You can't go to that monster! He'll hurt you again. Mitchie I will NOT let you go to him!" Shane jumps up and I shake my head.

"Shane, you don't get it do you?" I look away, "It's in her will. She knew something would happen. We can't fight this. It's legal, my father can take me back. Mom is the one who took me and left."

"Mitchie play that song please. I want to hear, _For The Love of a Daughter_…" He looks at me.

"Shane" I look at him and shake my head and he gives me that look, "Fine!"

_I start playing on my keyboard….._

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity award?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world,_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

I play the ending and look over at Shane. He reaches over and wipes the tears from my cheeks. I give him a week smile and kiss him lightly on the lips.


	2. First Day at Camp Rock

_Please visit my blog too .com_

_Hey guys, I just realized I have 56 readers….OMFG love you guys. How fucking awesome! I'm sorry I'm a horrible writer but I love writing so ya'll just gotta deal. There is a rape scene in the flashback so if you don't like rape scenes then skip over the flash back. As of this chapter this story is rate M for Juicy scenes and language!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp rock or any of the Camp Rock Characters. I only own the plot line 3_

_So keep calm and rock on my readers_

_**Three months later….**_

_**Two days before they leave to camp.**_

"Michelle Marie Torres! Get your ass down here right now!" Dad yells up to me as I am getting dressed.

I sigh and open my bedroom door, "What? I am getting dressed, Dad! I'll be down when I am done!"

I close my door and put on my black jeans, my red ripped skull shirt, my leather jacket, and my knee high combat boots. I brush my hair and grab my backpack and go down stairs.

"Mitchie, why do you always stay in your room? Did I do something wrong? Why do you have the need to hide from me?" He starts crying. I roll my eyes and go back up stairs.

I grab my guitar from my room and go back down to the kitchen, "Dad, you're drunk. I will not talk to you until you put the bottle down. I love you but, you're hopeless. It's been five years since you left, I can't automatically forgive you."

I turn and walk out the door, a single tear running down my face.

After school, I go straight up to my room. I sit on my bed and turn on my key board. I start messing around with some chords.

I start to sing

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity award_

I start to cry

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it_

_But it's hopeless_

_Hopeless_

_You're hopeless_

I sing out…

_Oh father,_

_Please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

My door opens but I ignore it

_Oh_

_It's been five years_

_Since we've spoken last,_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times_

_Before even I love you_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it_

_But it's hopeless,_

_Hopeless_

_You're hopeless_

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember_

_I'm your baby girl_

_How could you push me out of your world_

_Lie to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_

_Don't you remember_

_I'm your baby girl_

_How could you throw me right out of your world_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter_

I stop singing and see my dad standing in the door way, "Dad…."

"Oh, Mitchie, I promise, I'll do better! I didn't know that's how you felt…" I hug him.

"Bye, Dad, I love you. I'll see you in August!" I hug my dad for the millionth time before walking off to meet Caitlyn, Shane, Nate, and Jason. Someone taps my shoulder and I spin around instantly, "Shane!"

He kisses me sweetly, "God, I missed you!" I just hug him tighter.

"You do not know how much I have missed you! I hate California! I want to move back to Tennessee but, I can't leave my dad…." I nod my head over to where my dad is standing by the car with his arms crossed, staring at me. He motions for me to come over and I nod my head at him.

"Come on, Shane. You gotta meet my dad." I grab Shane's hand and walk over to my dad.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Shane Gray." I look up at both of them as they shake hands. My father glares at Shane, "Dad! Be nice. I'll be right back, I see Caitlyn." I walk off.

_**Shane's POV**_

"Sir-" Mitchie's dad cuts me off, "Listen here, Mr. Fancy-Pants, I know you're type, rock star, I was like that when I was you're age. I've heard about you, you're the newest teen heartbreaker. If you hurt my daughter, I will be out for blood! So, don't even think about hurting her!"

"Mr. Torres, I would not hurt Mitchie! I love her with all my heart! My family and I are moving to California, just so I can be with Mitchie, and so Nate can be with Caitlyn." I tell him with sincerity. He stays quiet and stares behind me. I turn around slowly to see Mitchie on the dock with some guy.

Next thing I know is Mitchie being pushed into the lake and her screaming.

"Mitchie!" Mr. Torres and I yell at the same time. We run to the dock.

_**A few minutes earlier in Mitchie's POV**_

"Chase, what the hell are you doing here?" I spat at my ex-boyfriend. Chase Williams, he is my ex and I hate him, plain and simple. We have quite the history. It all started way before I met Shane and everyone else at Camp Rock. He and I dated from sixth grade until sophomore year….

*FLASHBACK*

"_Chase, stop! Just stop! I'm not ready to do this yet. I'm not ready to have sex…"I try to push him off but he won't budge. He keeps kissing my neck and groping me._

_ "Come on baby, please?" He looks into my eyes and I shake my head._

_ "Chase, I'm not ready, please stop. NO!" I yell as he rips my shirt off. I struggle with everything I have._

_ "That's it; I'm done with your bullshit, Mitchie!" He stands up and goes to his closet and grabs some rope. He comes back over to me and straddles my chest as he ties my arms to each corner of the head board. He turns around and sits on my waist as he lifts up one of my legs and ties it to the top of the end post of the bed. The does the same with my other leg and the other end post._

_ "Chase, please stop! You can't do this to me!" I struggle against the rope and him. _

_ He slaps me and yells, "Shut the fuck up!" He grabs scissors of his desk and starts to cut my basketball shorts off me. He cuts the rest of my clothes of and shoves a wad of cloth in my mouth. He gets in between my tied up legs and without any warning, he starts to slam into me multiple times until he comes into me. _

_***end of flashback***_

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I am here for my music of course!" he smirks and I glare at him.

"You know what, I really don't give a _flying fuck_ why you are here. Just stay the hell away from me!" I poke him in the chest with every word.

He shoves me away from him and I stumble backwards and fall into the lake. Next thing I know is cold dark emptiness. Am I dead? If this is what death feels like then, I really don't like it.

I feel a pull and something pushing on my chest. I start to cough up water and I open my eyes, "Nope –cough- I'm not –cough- dead."

"Mitchie, you're okay! Thank Olympus! **[a/n: everybody believes in the Greek gods and such. everybody are pagan in this story]**" Shane helps me sit up.

I stand up and look at Chase, "You fucking bastard! You know I can't swim! Why after so long do you have to come into my life? Do you have to ruin it again?"

"I want to see my kids! After all, I'm their father! Where are the twins?" He looks at Shane and Shane walks off.

"Shane! Wait please! I can explain!" I run after him but Chase grabs my arms.

"Mitchie! Why are my children?" Chase yells in my face.

"They are with a friend until they can come down here. You will never see MY children! You were never a father to Cori and Christopher! You can't just come into their lives now! They are two years old. They will be confused! Now let go of me, you bastard." I yank my arm out of his grasp and run after Shane.

I stop him at my cabin, "Shane, I can explain…"

He won't look at me. I grab his hand as he says, "Where you ever going to tell me? Who is that guy and why have I never heard of your children before, Mitchie? I though you could trust me…."

"Shane, it's hard to explain. I thought if I told you about my babies then you think me a skank and fall out of love with me. I never had sex with that guy; he raped me in the beginning of sophomore year. His name is Chase Williams. He is the father of Cori and Christopher. Yes, I was going to tell you in two days when they arrived but you found out today…." I make him look at me.

"Mitchie, I could never judge you like that. I would never think you a skank. I could never fall out of love with you. I love you so much! I love the twins even if I haven't met them yet. I can't wait to meet them." I hug him and my dad walks in.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Dad asks. I nod my head.

"I have to go talk to Brown about letting the twins stay the summer." I stand up and hug my dad, "Thanks Daddy."

"Change into something dry first!" Shane says and I look down at my clothes.

"Oh yeah, that might be smart. Out! Let me change! Get out boys!" I shoo out Shane and Dad. I put on my black long sleeve dress with a dark purple vest and combat boots.

I walk out and Shane and Dad are in deep conversation, "Hey guys. Dad, I know this is a lot to ask for but if brown says the twins can come down, would you mind flying with them? I can't trust anybody else for them to fly with. I'll pay for your ticket."

"I wouldn't trust anyone else either, my dear. I have to get going or I will miss my flight. And I have enough money I can pay for myself. I love you, hopefully I'll see you in a few days," My dad hugs me and walks off.

"I love you too, Dad!" I turn to Shane, "Wanna come to see Brown with me?"

"Sure, babe." Shane and I walk hand in hand to Brown's cabin.


End file.
